BAD ROMANCE
by akemi blast
Summary: un precioso chico de ojos azules fue rescatado por un apuesto chico de ojos miel de un asalto y ahora quiere volverlo a ver pero ... ¿alguien de buena familia , buena pocision , con excelente reputacion podra estar con un chico , rebelde , salvaje y que es objetivo de varios delincuentes ?


**"BAD ROMANCE"**

**1º princesa salvada **

Todo empezo una fria noche de karakura cuando un muchacho de 16 años caminaba rumbo a su casa , era cerca de la medianoche estaba conciente de la hora pero ...

No precisamente por los peligros que inconvenia sino por lo que le harían a esa hora en su casa - maldición ya es tarde , talvez debi llamar al chofer pero si lo hubiera hecho mi padre se hubiera dado cuenta que me salí sin su permiso mejor apuro el paso – caminaba lo mas rápido posible cuando llego al parque dio vuelta en una esquina para quedarse petrificado al ver a 2 muchachos que no traían buena pinta asi que retrocedió un paso para dar la vuelta pero se encontró con un tercero delante de él … volteo hacia los otros dos chicos y caminar tratando de pasar de largo pero uno se interpuso en su camino

- Con permiso – dijo serio y con la mirada feroz

- No te escuchamos dijiste algo? – se burlo uno de ellos

- no me dejan pasar - genial ahora estaba en un aprieto , tenia tres asaltantes alrededor suyo , uno de gabardina negra y capucha verde delante suyo y uno de gorra detrás suyo

- Que hace aquí una nena? – dijo el de gabardina negra enfureciendo al muchacho

- Encima de bruto ciego? – dijo sarcástico

- Que dijiste?

- Soy un chico idiotas y ya apártense me estorban el camino

- Parece que quieres hacerte el gallito eh mocoso? – decia el de capucha verde oscura poniéndole una mano en el hombro que este en un rápido movimiento y brusco lo quito

- No me vuelvas a tocar imbecil

- Oh! Perdón su alteza no vaya a ensuciarle su ropa tan cara

- Que quieren , no tienen algo mejor que hacer? Que fastidiar a la gente? - El de gorro se le acerco y puso su mano en el mentón de este apretándolo con fuerza y levantando un poco su rostro

- Tienes razón por no vienes con nosotros un momento hacer algo mejor que esto? – lo quito de un manotazo

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar con retrasados sin futuro como ustedes

- Mira niño no te pongas en tus aires que no estas en posición – dijo enojado uno de los asaltantes

- Tengo su misma edad retrógrados - El de gabardina negra lo acorralo con su cuerpo con ambas manos contra la pared

- Ya se me hacia raro haberte visto antes

- Creeme no hay peor vision que la tengo ahora – dijo el chico tratando de alejarlo

- Eres del " Prest karakura School " cierto? – pregunto el asaltante

- Que te importa

- Uno de mis amigos esta en esa escuela de riquillos y no solo eso – llevo su mano al cierre de su casaca y abrirla de golpe

- Ojos azules , cabello de igual color , una piel tan blanca como la nieve una inteligencia inigualable de buen fisico y sin mencionar que eres el nº 1 de ese colegio el inalcanzable ishida uryuu cierto?

- No se de que me hablas – claro lo conocían incluso había salido en la revista de adolescentes por sus meritos académicos y ademas ganador del campeonato regional de tiro al arco rumbo a las nacionales

- Que honor tenerlo entre mis brazos – dijo muy cerca de su bello rostro y uryuu llevo una mano al pecho de su agresor apartándolo un poco - Aléjate – advirtió y estampando su pie en su vientre empujándolo con fuerza logrando que cayera al suelo

- No creí que tuvieras fuerza pareces tan indefenso y débil tan sometible – dijo , este chico era cada vez mas arrogante y eso lo hacia aun más deseable , tan atractivo era un niño bonito – penso el agresor

- Quieres probar? – dijo uryuu

- Claro , me gustan los difíciles – se levanto y guio su mirada al de gorro y le dio una seña con la cabeza , el ojiazul al darse cuenta volteo a ver al de gorro como preparaba su puño para golpearle el rostro , uryuu se agacho y le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin aire

- Asi que sabes pelear y yo que crei que solo los mimados como tu se refugiaban en las faldas de sus mamitas

- No me importaría que llamaras a la tuya a defenderte – dijo mientras subía el puente de sus lentes

- Ja! No abuses de tu suerte – el de gabardina le dio una patada que soporto al cruzar sus brasos delante suyo pero fue tan fuerte la patada que lo lanzo fuertemente contra la pared

- Aahhhh – se quejo del dolor en la espalda

- Vaya pero que voz tienes realmente quiero oírte gritar – el de capucha lo sujeto de una mano atrayéndolo hacia si para voltearlo y ponerselo tras de la espalda causándole dolor que se aguantaba

- Anda vamos grita – dijo el de gabardina

- Sueltame! – agarro su otra muñeca y también la puso tras de su espalda

- Ahora que vas hacer – decia el de gorro ya recuperado de su falta de aire tratando de darle un golpe en el rostro pero el de gabardina lo detuvo

- No le des el rostro aun, no quieres ver esa carita mas tiempo?

- Jajajaja tienes razon adonde lo llevamos?

- Al parque no es ovio? – decia mientras le acariciaba el rostro –

- No me toques con tus asquerosas manos pedazo de mierda – le grito

- Que boquita tienes – dijo pasando su dedo en los rojos labios del niño bonito - no sabes que a los niños que hablan malas palabras se les castiga? – el peliazul lo mordió con fuerza causándole dolor que hizo retirar rápidamente su mano

- Hijo de puta como te atreves - hizo un puño para golpearlo en la cara , justo cuando cerro los ojos esperando el golpe de su agresor los abrió al ver que no llegaba pero vio como un casco le golpeaba el rostro lanzándolo a unos metros , levanto la cabeza para ver como el rostro de todos los atacantes se quedaron con la boca abierta volteaban a ver de donde provino y una gran luz cegadora los ilumino obligándolos a taparse con las manos los ojos

- quien demonios esta ahí – gritaban y una sombra hizo su aparición delante de esa luz proveniente de una motocicleta

- asi que tres contra uno , son tan débiles para golpear a alguien que necesitan ayuda de sus amiguitos? - decía mientras se acercaba a ellos -

- Pero quien te has creido - el de gorra se le abalanzo para golpearlo pero este fácilmente lo esquivo y le dio una patada en el rostro lanzándolo a una cerca de madera que rompió

- Uno menos – dijo mirando al otro asaltante

- El de capucha soltó al ojiazul y saco un cuchillo de una de sus botas

- Desgraciado – le intento dar en el estomago con el cuchillo pero este se hizo aun lado con una gran velocidad

- No deberías jugar con esos juguetes podrias salir herido – se agacho y paso el pie con fuerza por entre los pies del otro logrando que cayera , el ultimo , el de gabardina se levanto sobandose la cabeza por el golpe del casco , agarro uno de los palos de la cerca rota y corrió hacia el para darle en la cabeza mientras estaba volteado

- Cuidado! – grito el ojiazul y asi su salvador volteo para detener el palo con una mano y dándole un golpe con la otra en el estomago … en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había terminado con los tres delincuentes .. tan hábil , tan fuerte ..

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto el misterioso chico al ver que el ojiazul no dejaba de observarlo , parecia tan amenazante , su ropa negra realmente lucia bien, un jean negro, una playera negra, una chaqueta rojo oscuro y unas botas negras plateadas con algunos accesorios en taches y cadenas lo hacían alguien peligroso y muy sexy ..

- Ahh… no nada …– dijo desviando la mirada , es que era muy atractivo

- no es muy tarde para que las niñas estén fuera de casa? – dijo mientras se ponía el casco

- no es muy naranja tu cabello? - dijo para asi fastidiarlo - ademas Soy un chico y tengo 16

- Enserio? Eres muy bonito para serlo claro sin mencionar tu voz – sonrojando así al joven peliazul ,se subió a la motocicleta encendiéndola para marcharse pero apago la luz al ver que las nubes que tapaban la luz de la luna se despejaron iluminando asi las calles

- No deberias conducir con la luz prendida? – decia tratando de captar su atención al ver como este miraba al cielo

- Me gusta ver la luz de la luna – bajo la mirada y vio al chico que acababa de salvar como era iluminado por esta vio su nivea piel como contrastaba con su negro cabello y como en sus ojos se reflejaban los rayos de la luna , sus perfectas facciones faciales y como su piel iba perdiendo vista mientras subía el cierre de su casaca

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – dijo uryuu al notar como el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima

- Tsk Que carácter– subio totalmente a la moto

- Oye espera – lo detuvo

- Ahora que se le ofrece a la princesa? – dijo burlandose del bello chico

- No me digas asi – dijo molesto

- Solo bromeaba , que quieres?

- Bueno pues… Co..mo te llamas – pregunto sonrojándose , se veia tan lindo con las mejillas rojas que le gustaron mucho al chico d e la motocicleta

- No soy tan importante como para que sepas quien soy – dijo

- Ah .. pues.. es que – estaba empezando a tartamudear y ponerse nervioso , jamas se habia puesto asi que diablos le pasaba ni el mismo se encendía

- Es que ? – lo animo a continuar

- … gra..gracias – dijo uryuu por haberle salvado la vida

- No me des las gracias solo pasaba por aquí por cierto eres uno de esos niños ricos de por aquí , cierto?

- Yo no diría eso

- Tu apariencia lo dice todo y Vete a tu casa antes que te suceda algo así otra vez yo no estaré aquí para salvarte hime-chan – se burlo de nuevo y esto sacaba de quicio a uryuu

- Puedo defenderme solo – dijo molesto

- Si claro como no – dijo con sarcasmo – nos vemos – arranco la moto y se perdió del rango visual del lindo ojiazul –

Ambos iban rumbo a su casa pensando en el otro y en su encuentro

- Donde he visto esos ojos? – penso , en algun sitio habia vistoa ese chico pero no lo recordaba ademas su cabello - es ovio que era decolorado … pero era tan … era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien así, el tipo desprendía muchas sensaciones , irradiaba tanta rebeldia , tan salvaje , e inspiraba ese aire tan calido era tan ..- se movió la cabeza y se golpeo el rostro

- En que estoy pensando soy un chico y el también , además dijo que era una chica que grosero ojala no me lo vuelva a cruzar – llego a su casa y trepo la reja causando ruido que atrajo a los perros los cuales no ladraron al sentir el aroma de su dueño entro por la puerta trasera usando la llave de la cocina

- Joven ishida ya era hora me tenia preocupada

- Mi padre se dio cuenta?

- No, le dije que lo deje en su habitación durmiendo y todo estaba en orden

- Gracias

- Por favor ya no salga a estas horas sin compañía tengo miedo que algo le pase no me imagino que haria si algo le sucediera

- Descuida no me paso nada – decia mientras subia a su habitación con su empleado siguiendolo

- Joven ishida he trabajado aquí por años y no sabe el cariño que le tengo por eso le he tapado varias pero la proxima vez si no llega hasta las 11 le avisare al señor – este volteo para mirarla a los ojos y tomarla de los hombros

- kegami-san No lo hagas ,… por miii – la veia con ternura en los ojos

- No me vea asi joven sabe que no me resisto a usted tengo que velar por su seguridad

- Por favor

- Nh…. – suspiro – deacuerdo pero cuidese o por lo menos no apague su celular solo yo lo llamare por si hay algun percance

- Se me acabo la bateria hoy dia

- Entiendo

- Ahora ve a dormir antes que se levanten y estoy cansado

- Joven ishida que descanse y no se desvele por favor mañana tiene escuela

- Si , nos vemos mañana – cerro su habitación y se recosto - " quiero volverlo a ver " – se levanto de golpe – en que estoy pensando – bajo por un vaso de agua y subio a su habitación a recostarse

- Pero esos ojos donde los he visto – rodaba por toda su cama sin conciliar el sueño pero al cerrarlos vio en su mente el rostro de ese guapo chico de ojos color miel y cabello naranja


End file.
